Devil's Daughter (Ninjago FanFiction)
by DemiwitchSlytherin
Summary: A young girl, a fan of Ninjago, somehow managed to travel to the world of Ninjago... as the OC that she created! How will Lucy survive her life as lego, in the body of Luna Garmadon! Meanwhile, she also has trouble fighting the Devourer's venom that is slowly taking over her body...


**Hello all wonderful people of this website, this is officially my second story on this website! Just saying, my first story is no where near finished, but I will definitely continue writing it! Please check it out!**

 **Now, all characters belong to LEGO (sadly** **) but the OC is most definitely mine! The plot is also mine!**

 **Please, no copy-write unless you ask for my permission first and** _ **only**_ **if I say yes.**

 **On with the story!**

 **-A New Reality-**

Putting a pen to paper, I drew a single curve on the otherwise blank page. Stroke after stroke after stroke I added, and the image slowly came to life before my eyes. Stepping back to admire my artwork, I signed my name in the bottom right corner.

It was a picture of a young girl around the age of 15, wearing a light blue fighting dress with sections of white and silver, whilst holding a round shield and a long, double edged sword. Her hair was blonde, blue at the tips and her irises were a bright, ruby red. Her name was Luna Angeles Garmadon, meaning "Angel of the Moon" in Latin. She was the older sister of Lloyd Garmadon and was the silver ninja. Lloyd was the ninja of creation, whilst she was the ninja of destruction. Seeing how she was the fist born, some of the devourer's venom passed onto her from her father, resulting in her blood red eyes.

Satisfied with my art piece, I put it on my bedside table. Turning off the nightlight, I laid down on my bed, slowly drifting off into the realm of Morpheus…

…

The first thing I sensed when I woke up was the smell of foreign woods and berries. Strange… hmm. Feeling around for the warmth of my wooly blanket, I was startled to find there was none. Bolting upright, I scanned my surroundings, only to find a shield and sword laying on the ground nearby.

Looking down at my body I saw that I was clothed in a light blue and white dress, though I couldn't really get a proper look at it from my angle. My eyes eventually landed on my hands, and I nearly died from shock right then and there.

Where my fingers previously were were now two lego hands, though my skin was a pale ivory shade instead of the yellow skin in the movies. Gasping, I picked up the shield and studied my reflection. Realisation dawned on me as I recognised the bleach blonde hair and ruby eyes of my OC.

Luna Angeles Garmadon is now me. I am Luna Garmadon.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed the raging storms inside of me, forcing myself to be open to the new idea of being LEGO. After sitting there for who knows how long, I finally managed to accept the fact that I am now LEGO and living in a LEGO world, surrounded by LEGO.

I shuddered. I really should stop thinking of everything as LEGO.

Taking a deep breath, picking up my sword and shield, I slowly and carefully made my way out of the forest. Somehow, I knew that I was in the Forest of Tranquility, and somehow, I knew the exact way out of it.

It didn't take long for me to escape from the forest, as I wasn't that far in. However, it was a miracle that I had made it out, as one wrong turn could have caused me to become lost forever inside the forest. Sighing in relief, I made my way to the nearest town, Ninjago City.

The walk was long and tedious, and I had several run ins with monsters – just kidding. It took almost no time to reach the city, and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face at the sight of the large city.

Walking past several citizens, I suddenly felt the urge to attack them. Freezing in my step, I held my head as I shut my eyes tightly, trying to block out my unusual back a scream, I felt a sudden hatred for the people here. How dare they live their lives happily whilst I have to live mine as a curse! Gasping, I regained some control over my thoughts. What was happening to me?!

 _The venom. It can turn the purest of hearts evil._

My eyes snapped open, my ruby red eyes now glowing. A low feral growl escaped my throat, as I searched around for something to use to take out my anger.

It seemed that today was my lucky day, as I spotted a crowd of serpentine invading the city for candy, with Lloyd leading them. I immediately leapt into action, my sword no more than a blur due to the speed it was moving at. Eventually, my eyes lost their eerie glow, and my personality returned to normal.

Groaning, I blinked several times to clear my vision, only to come face to face with four different ninjas, one of them holding Lloyd, my younger brother. I sighed, realising that it was probably not the best idea to barge into a fight, especially like the way I did, whilst the ninjas were here to experience everything.

"Who are you?" Kai asked suspiciously.

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "None of your business, Kai."

His eyes immediately narrowed, walking towards me threateningly. "How do you know my name?" He demanded.

I shrugged laconically. "I'm a prescience. I can see into the future."

Kai growled, walking up to me and pointing his sword at my throat. "You better tell me who you are, or else you might not live to see tomorrow.

I smirked. "Is that so? Hmm… I'm not so sure that your dear _Sensei Wu_ would like to know that you murdered an innocent girl. At only age 15, too."

I could see Cole's eyes widen as he heard my words. Stepping forwards, Cole said, "I think that we should take her to see Sensei Wu, Kai. Then he could decide what to do with her."

Kai looked like he wanted to refuse, but he ultimately agreed, although hesitant. "Fine." He spat. "Sensei would give her a suitable punishment."

I smirked. "Oh? And what will the punishment be for? Annoying you, or saving the city from the serpentine?"

Kai huffed, obviously stumped, and pulled me along with them grumpily. I snickered, before my face set into a frown. I really should have thought about the consequences of making Luna/myself inherit some of the devourer's venom. Oh well. Too late to go back now, I suppose.

Relaxing, I allowed myself to be dragged along by the ninja, and gazed fondly at Lloyd. He has only been my brother for several hours, and I am already having sisterly feelings towards him.


End file.
